1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to an adjustment device to adjust a relative position in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis of an optical device such as a lens or the like, a lens barrel including the adjustment device, and an optical apparatus including the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a plurality of lenses arranged in a lens barrel, an inner focus type zoom lens is to move a zoom lens (a variator) and a focus lens in an optical axis in order to perform zooming and focusing.
The inner focus type zoom lens has a total length, which is not changed by focusing and is made small and light. Therefore, the inner focus type zoom lens is widely used in an optical apparatus such as a photographing apparatus including a digital video camera, a digital still camera, etc., or an image projecting apparatus including a projector, etc.
In a conventional zoom lens, some lenses of a plurality of lenses arranged in the lens barrel are supported by a lens holding member. A lens axis adjustment device is provided which performs the adjustment of a relative position of the lens holding member in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis so that the adjustment of an optical axis mismatch (hereinafter, axis adjustment) of lenses may be performed when the lens holding member is inserted into the lens barrel. Examples of a conventional axis adjustment device are described in Patent Publication 3792875, and Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-196205.
However, conventional lens axis adjustment devices have a disadvantage in that when the adjustment device is removed after the adjustment, the lens holding member moves in a direction in which stress applied to the lens holding member is relieved.
Additionally, conventional lens axis adjustment devices consist of three or more adjustable parts in order to adjust an optical axis mismatch. Accordingly, an axis adjustment operation of a conventional lens axis adjustment device is complicated.